The Heart's Key
by TooManyTakenNames
Summary: Hi, my name is Aika Yamazuki, and this is my story. I love a boy named Kukai, but a boy named Tadase loves me. My best friend loves a boy named Ikuto, but I fear I might just be falling for him. and to top it off, I have to cope with all the X eggs!


Shugo Chara

The Heart's Key

Thanks for reading!

When you finish, please stay tuned for part 2!

To clear up any misunderstandings with the names, I'd like to correct you right off the bat.

Aika Yamazuki is our main character

Her best friend is Eika Yamaguchi. Just keep that in mind, similar name, different people.

And an extra forewarning, Amu, sadly, is non-existent in this world. So all you Amu fans, I appreciate it if you read it anyway!

Another forewarning, POV stands for Point Of View.

Enjoy!

I watched him without even realizing. He saw me watching and smiled "what?" I was quick to shake my head "n-nothing!" Kukai looked at me questionably and just laughed it off. I admired him; he was so much braver and cooler than I could ever hope to be. Now, whenever I see him, my heart skips a beat. The next day, I got to the royal garden early, but, someone was already in it. Kukai was sitting at the table talking with someone. She was beautiful, and Kukai was smiling and laughing with her. It came as such a shock I stumbled back _r-right_. I thought _it would be weird if he didn't have someone he liked. After all, it's not like he knows I like him, right?_ I knew I was trying to comfort myself more than being honest. Yet I couldn't stand there a second longer, I did a U-turn on my heel and sprinted away, I didn't want to see it. I wanted to get as far away as possible. Eri, my guardian character, flew after me "It's alright; he'll come to his senses Aika! Aika is waaay better than her!" she insisted. I knew she was only trying to help, but it was useless. There was only one person I knew that could lift my spirits at a time like this. My one sparkling ray of sunshine, Tadase. I needed him, without him, I felt suffocated. Yet, as I searched for my sunshine I ran into an unexpected rain cloud.

"Yo, Jinroku." I slid to a stop right before colliding headfirst into Ikuto "Don't call me a block head, pervert." I snarled "meanie." He said curtly, I snorted and crossed my arms "what is it now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "I don't want to see you." I stated plainly. "No?" he said bending down to eye level, _I really hate this guy. _I thought to myself "You really look down on people, don't you?" I asked glancing up at him. He put his arms behind his head and started walking off "Of course." He said with a smirk as he walked away. Ugh! What was his problem? I laughed as I saw Eika, my best friend, running to see him. Eika really saw the good in everyone.

EIKA POV

As I strutted out of the royal garden I noticed Ikuto walking along chatting with Yoru. "Ikutooo!" I called out, he turned and looked up. His arrogant smile made me laugh, that punk. I hurried over "watcha up to, cat-ears?" I asked with a grin, as always he was quick with a good comeback "just leaving, violent prone." "Violent prone?" I snarled "who's violent now?" "you." He said plainly. He was making me mad, by now; he should know that making me mad isn't a good idea. It's his fault anyway, he should've known better. Well, let's just say I gave him a good round house to the face and left him there to bleed. Punk.

KUKAI POV

"Kukai, Kukai! Over here!" SLAM! I kicked the ball to my team mate and ran back across the field. He kicked it to me and I made one last shot, straight in the net! It was strange though, today, I was totally off my focus. Usually, all I thought about was sports. Right now though, my head was filled with thoughts of her. How she managed to claw her way into my mind was beyond me. I wanted to see her, she seemed upset this morning when I was talking with Haru, my brothers girlfriends little sister. Gosh, what was my onii-san up to now? He just broke up with his old girlfriend!

I saw her outside of the green house, running off. I wonder what was wrong? I tried to text her but she wasn't answering, did something happen to her phone? Maybe she just wasn't answering. Before I knew it, I realized I had been sitting in my room for an hour contemplating a million reasons why she wasn't answering her phone. What has gotten into me? I tried one last time

Aika, want to hang out for some special training?

I won't take no for an answer!

See you tomorrow in front of the school at 2 k?

-Kukai

I waited a minute, then another, then another. After twenty minutes she texted back

Okay.

-Aika

AIKA POV

I walked down a rainy street in my neighborhood. My heart felt as if it had sunk so deep I couldn't move. I forced myself to lift one leg after another as I slugged down the street _why?_ I thought _why not me? What does she have that I don't? Why'd he choose her instead of me?_ I kept thinking maybe it was coincidence and maybe I got the wrong idea…but why would Kukai act that way with someone that wasn't special to him? As I walked I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up. Tadase. He smiled at me, but even if he could only see me, it didn't matter. The world was falling apart around me

FLASHBACK TO VALENTINES DAY

"_K-Kukai! Please accept this!" I practiced in my bathroom mirror that morning "again, again!" Eri coached, she even evolved a cheer to motivate me "You can do it, you can do it!" she repeated it so many times it was more of a chant than a cheer to me. I wanted to confront Kukai, I gathered my strength and went for it, but as I entered the royal garden I could barely squeeze through the door. There was a huge line of girls for our Kings Chair and Jacks Chair "there's already so many," I laughed to myself though the tears were already pushing forward "he doesn't need another one, anyway." I turned to run away but already my eyes were blurred with tears. Why was I such a cry baby? I thought and wiped my tears on my sleeve; I stopped under a weeping willow and sat down. I cried in silence, tears slipped down my cheek and hit the ground, then, I was handed a handkerchief. I looked up and was greeted by the eyes of my sunshine. I was saved by him once again. He smiled at me and said "Don't cry. You should smile." I looked up at him; he avoided my gaze and sat down next to me, looking at the swaying branches "I love you." He said it so simply, but it hit me like the immense wave of a tsunami. "it may not mean anything to you, but I wanted to at least say it." He turned to look at me "I love you." He said again "so don't cry." The wave of shake was washed away only by a wave of guilt. Somehow, I always knew. I convinced myself I didn't know, so that I could keep using him as my crutch when I was in need, I always knew but hearing it from him only made it worse. I could never look at him the way I did Kukai and I could tell he already knew that. "I know that you can't accept my feelings now," he said "Tadas-" "but just now, I'll be there for you." He stood up and smiled down at me "I'm leaving now." I watched as my sunshine disappeared from my sight. _

AIKA POV

I looked up, even if It was just Tadase, I felt saved. Even if I truly couldn't give my heart to him, I felt assured know someone was looking out for me. "Aika…are you alright?" I couldn't help myself; I wanted to retreat to the warm sunshine that was Tadase. I didn't want to put his hopes up again, but it was so hard to let him go. I needed him. I threw myself into his arms and the tears came down mercilessly, I couldn't stop myself. "Aika." He said gently but I only cried harder "it's alright. I'll always be here for you." He held me and let me cry there in that rainy street. _This is the last time,_ I told myself _this is the last time I will reside in him. I can't hurt my sunshine anymore._

I walked into the house, closing it quietly behind me. I slumped up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. I heard my phone buzzing, my heart stopped. In a flash I snatched it off my bedside table and flipped it open. 5 messages from Kukai. As I looked over them all I laughed a little, my phone buzzed in my hands and I threw it into the air and jumped. I grabbed it off the floor and flipped it open once more. Another one from Kukai. He was so kind, he was obviously worried about me and wanted to cheer me up, that was just the kind of person he was. My eyes widened. oh no. I sat up in bed and screamed "WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!" I ran around my room holding the phone I slid to a stop "do I text him back? Isn't he expecting me too?" I paced back and forth for almost twenty minutes and finally collapsed on my bed. I flipped open my phone and sent him a short, curt answer. Hopefully, that was good enough.

**CHAP 2**

EIKA POV

I woke up that morning and just felt so energized! Kori yawned and climbed out of her egg. "Kori?" "Right!" she replied excitedly, Kori was my guardian character, she was born just this year. I am naturally an extremely clumsy person and am not much in ways of grace. I wished I could be a level headed and graceful person, someone that could be looked up too instead of being thought of only as violent or a jokester. From these wishes, Kori was born! When I chara change with Kori I gain her cat like instincts. Cats always land on their feet, but Eika's always land on their butt.

I hopped out the window and raced along the rooftops, easily gliding across the large gaps. Now this was living. At the end of the row of houses I flipped off the roof making a perfect landing. Suddenly, I was attacked, someone grabbed me from behind.

Finding an opportunity to use my excellent martial arts skills I grabbed the attacker and flipped him over my shoulder, slamming him into the ground. The attacker was quick to counterattack, but instead of going for a punch, he trapped me against a wall. The attacker was smiling "I-Ikuto?" I stuttered with wide eyes "yes?" he said leaning in until I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks "what was that just now?" "a hug." He replied with a smirk. I frowned. "I thought we _agreed_ I don't _do _hugs." Ikuto grabbed my hand, my face was started burning "w-what are you doing?" I babbled in my embarrassment, Ikuto ignored me, "are you sure?" in a blur of motion I was pulled off the wall and brought into Ikuto's arms. I struggled and tried to kick him but he had me at a vantage point. My squirming was useless. I was locked in the warm embrace. In fact, too warm of an embrace.

"Ikuto, you're on fire!" he was sweating and burning hot "You have a fever!" I shouted, but Ikuto wasn't listening. His body went limp and I could hear him breathing heavily. I pushed him off me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I walked him back towards my house "How could you faint in the middle of the street?" I said, pouting "you slept outside again, didn't you?" no response. I looked up at the early morning sky and sighed "what am I going to do with you?" I pushed off the ground and easily scaled the side of my house in one leap; I could thank Kori for that.

Yoru worriedly floated around Ikuto "Ikuto-nya…." I grabbed the cat chara right out of the air and held him up to my face "what happened Yoru?" Yoru glanced worriedly at Ikuto and squirmed out of my hand "he was being chased by some goons from Easter-nya! So we had to sleep outside and his jacket wasn't so thick-nya…" I glanced over at Ikuto, wrapped in a blanket fast asleep on my bed. My words were rough but I said them with a tender smile that even I didn't realize was there "That punk. He took my bed."

IKUTO POV

I woke up the next morning engulfed in filly blue blankets. I pulled the cover down below my eyes to see the all-too-familiar black haired girl sleeping on the floor. There was a small note on her bedside table that read "Ikuto, I waited 3 hours for you to wake up, I couldn't take it anymore. You're a boring sleeper." I glanced down at her and laughed, even if she was strange, she was pretty funny. To my surprise she opened her eyes halfway. "Hello…" she said sleepily "hello." I repeated "Ikuto?" she asked "yes?" I replied "You're really troublesome, punk." Her words were still a soft whisper of a girl who's mind was still lost in dreams but they made me laugh, as I was pulled back to reality I stared at her emotionlessly "You're not to easy to handle yourself, Princess." I said, I tried my best to hide it, but a grin was spreading across my face. "Princess?" she said as her eyes began to drift close "who do you think...you're calling…princess…?" I laughed, this girl sure was crazy. She did what she wanted and no one was stopping her. I closed my eyes and sunk back into the warm covers.

AIKA POV

I stared at myself in the mirror. My face was red from crying and my eyes were swollen. I sat there nearly 10 minutes staring into my vanity mirror. I stared a second longer and burst into laughing. Thanks to Tadase I was back to my old self. I combed my hair happily and tied it in short pigtails, Eri was so happy to see me back to myself she used her special power "chara change! Scratch, scribble, sketch!" she shouted gleefully. With a pop I was snatching up my sketch book and drawing furiously. As I finished I held it up, the clothes flew off the page. "This will never get old." I said smiling at my design as I pulled on the actual clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled "Eri you've out done yourself!" I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, the humpty lock bounced around my neck.

I was given the strange lock a while ago when I just came to this school. When I ran into Ikuto for the first time, Eri hatched and we character transformed. Tadase happened to see it and knew right then the humpty lock was mine. On my way to see Kukai Eri stopped me "Aika! I sense an X egg!" my eyes flew up and I turned around to see an X egg floating high in the air, shooting X energy winds every which way.

"Eri!" I shouted over the loud cries of the X egg "mm!" she knew the command. "My heart, Unlock!"

_**Character Transformation: Designer Dream!**_

The X egg squealed and sent spiraling winds of X energy my way, I was quick to avoid it. Though my character transformation was generally bright and obnoxious, I'd gotten used to it. I waved my giant pencil in the air "Runway Runaway!" I shouted, initiating my signature move bright rainbow light shot from my pencil knocking the egg back and wrapping it in a rainbow colored ribbon my hand thrust forward "negative heart; lock on!" I stood my ground, bracing myself "OPEN HEART!" a beam of light flew around the X egg until it returned to its white hue. I waved to it as it flew back to its owner, another dream saved.

"Yo." The whisper right in my ear made me squeak and jump; I flipped around and stumbled back, Ikuto again. I frowned "what now?" he smiled "thought I'd drop in on my girl." My eyes widened "_you're_ girl? Quit teasing!" he leaned in closer, making me feel awkward and uncomfortable again. His voice was a whisper "You never said you were anyone else's." I looked away and pouted "back up." I demanded "Why? Are you embarrassed?" he said with a smirk leaning in until I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

My face was blazing red, I gathered my strength and made one last effort to stop him "Eika said you were at her house, go away." I didn't how I felt about Ikuto, and I didn't like it. I didn't want him around. "So soon?" he asked putting on his best innocent face. I dared to turn my face back to him; he was barely an inch away.

His eyes were so blue; the moment seemed frozen in time. I felt like I was watching myself, seeing Ikuto's eyes widen with surprise as I leaned in. Before I knew it, I got up on my toes and pushed my lips to his. I couldn't think, I couldn't control myself. I was helpless to my own impulse. I returned to my senses and pulled back quickly with a gasp, realizing what I'd done. I glanced at him, his expression was frozen with shock. I put my hand over my mouth and pushed him out of the way and ran, taking off at a sprint. _What was that!_ I thought _my first kiss! And with him!_ I shook my head and ran faster, knocking a surprised Kukai right out of my way.

**CHAP**** 3**

I couldn't believe I let myself do that. Ikuto was my weakness. I couldn't control myself around him. I clutched my pillow tighter. There was a rap on my balcony door, I peeked up and saw Ikuto standing there expectantly. I ducked under the blanket _I will not see him_ I demanded myself _I will not let him control me._ I filled my head with thoughts of Kukai but somehow Ikuto forced himself back into my thoughts. _He couldn't still be there… right?_ I shook my head _there's no way._ I pulled the covers down just an inch, he was sitting on the railing; he saw me looking and said "Are you going to let me in?" I glanced at Eri and then back at him I shook my head and darted under the blankets once again.

I heard his reply anyway "That was romantic." I could almost see his smirk "A sudden kiss?" my eyes flew open and I jolted up, I glared at him through the glass "that was NOT a kiss!" I flung back in bed and pulled the heavy blanket over my head "_Really_. Then what was it?" I peeked a little over the blanket, our eyes met and I was quick to look away. Already I could feel my cheeks heating up. "It…I-it…It was an accident! I tripped!" I lied through my teeth, Ikuto looked interested "I see. That would explain why you're such a bad kisser." I turned to look at him, but, he was gone. "That **jerk**!" I ducked back under the covers with a growl.

Kukai POV

Aika? Why was she running away? I sat in my room playing with a foam basketball and the hoop hung on my door. More importantly, why was she with Tsukiyomi Ikuto? I remembered what he said when I confronted him

"What did you do to Aika!"

"Not what _I_ did to _her_, what _she_ did to _me_."

"…what?" he wiggled his finger "Not for children." Pushing off from the ground he leapt through the air, making a perfect landing on the brick fence. He winked, and took off sprinting along the fence.

From there I got here, I tried to consult my brothers, but they weren't very helpful. How could I ask for my brothers' help? In what way could _**they**_ ever help me? I sighed and shook my head. A way too tough guy brother, A calm Otaku brother, A nerdy hopeless brother, and perhaps my only hope, Rento, my somewhat-normal brother. Of course, if I let them know I _may, possibly, somewhat, _like someone, especially someone _younger_ than me would result in an intense interrogation. I tried to shake off the feeling. What did Aika do to Ikuto anyway? He was probably teasing about what he said, knowing I would…I would? What would I do? More so, what _am_ I doing? Why should I even care? It's not like it matters or anything! Sports, that what I like, _sports_, nothing else!

IKUTO POV

That was awfully shocking. Didn't know she had it in her. Hm.

I could still feel her lips pressed against mine. It wasn't my first kiss, Utau has taken her turn of harassment often as possible, but I suppose it was my first _real_ kiss. Not with a sibling. Looks like that blockhead did have something for me. Tripped? Accident? Hmph, what a bad liar. She could've at least tried something more believable. How does one 'fall' up?

I suddenly realized the only thing on my mind was that annoying girl with the spiky short hair. Why? She had no right in my thoughts; did her character change involve mind control or something? I clutched my head between my hands in frustration and stopped in the middle of the street. She was no more than a plaything to me, wasn't she? Nah, I shook my head, couldn't be. I released my head and started walking again, a bit slower than before. As I rounded a corner I was greeted by a lively Eika walking towards me, when she saw me walking her face lit up in a smile. "Ikuto!" she shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth, trust me, shouting was loud enough, and did she forget I had a cat-sense of hearing? "Why are you here?" I sighed, no point in running. This girl was just as fast, if not faster. She slowed as she came closer; I looked her up and down. "Why do you care?" she blushed, so obviously embarrassed, god, this girl really needs some self control. "I-I don't!" she stuttered, I pushed past her and kept walking, she stumbled clumsily after.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Um…uh…well…circumstances..I can't speak what they _are..."_

Looks like I got her stumped

"Why do you keep following me around?" It was a question that I didn't necessarily care if it was answered but it is best to keep her subdued so I don't get kicked in the face again. "Uh, um..." I flipped around on my heel, blue-black hair settling on my face "are you really…" I bent over to her eye level "_that_ in love with me?" her eyes widened and her brows furrowed, Miss Yamaguchi's defense mechanism, her arm swung back. I slipped out of reach easily taking a step to the left to avoid the easily foresaw attack. When her punch hit air she stumbled and fell. Her knee was bleeding. As much as I wanted not to care, after all she had attacked _me_ on several occasions, I felt guilty. I bent down on one knee and inspected her wound; it wasn't anything vital, just a scrape. Yet, she seemed petrified by it, frozen still. I looked up from her knee to her face, tears ran down in her cheeks but she made no sound, no whimper, and no cry. I could barely hear her silent whisper "mom." That's right, she only had a father. What happened to her mother?

Yoru handed me a handkerchief, where does he get all these things? Oh well, I'm not complaining. I wiped her tears with my thumb and dabbed at her scrape with the handkerchief. "Be quiet, it's just a scrape." I spoke with caution, I didn't want her to think I possibly had any affection or her whatsoever. Her guardian character Kori floated next to Yoru and exchanging worried glances with him. "You're really such a klutz." I sighed and took her hand; I pushed off the ground pulling her up with me. "Ow!" she hollered, her whole body went stiff "what is it?" she was gritting her teeth in pain "my leg." Her voice was shaky, I knew already.

She must have broken her leg in the fall; she seemed to have landed strangely, after all. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder as a brace "can you walk?" she considered it for a second, weighing her chances, she took a step. Her leg collapsed under her and I barely managed to pull her back up to avoid another fall. She shook her head quickly. I walked in front of her and bent down "get on." I could almost see her eyeing me for some sort of solution "I don't want to." She replied curtly. "Want to walk on that leg? Get. On." I made it seem a threat. She seemed to be trying to find a solution, another option. When she could find no other solution she whispered "can I?" I sighed with a shake of my head "My back is hurting get on already." She clambered up and I hoisted her on. With a frisk I mounted the fence, and effortlessly scaled the jump to the roof. I hastened across the rooftops and skidded to a stop before descending the roof top and landing directly in front of the local hospital. I followed the energetic nurse through a hall of bustling people from doctors to children to nurses to just about anything. I snagged her hand phone while she slept in the hospital bed and jotted in her fathers phone number

03-286-5583

The phone rang and I heard someone answer

"Moshi-Moshi!"

"Excuse me; is this the father of Yamaguchi Eika?"

"Yes…why?"

"Your daughter collapsed in an alleyway and has been taken to the resident hospital."

"What? I'll be right over!"

Indeed he was, within five minutes he darted in the door wearing pajamas and slippers with only a long trench coat to protect from the cold. The doctor entered flaunting his white lab coat "It's only a small fracture, but enough to put her in a wheelchair for a week or so." Eika's dad looked very happy; of course he was worried about his daughter, but a hundred times happier it wasn't worse. Again I wondered what happened to her mom. I didn't stay for long though, and was soon gliding through the starry sky over the rooftops once again.

**CHAP 4**

EIKA POV

I blinked away the light… I was in an all white hospital bedroom; the only change in color was the pastel blue curtains that bellowed in the wind from the open window. My father slept in the corner with a blanket from the cupboard, _Dad…you don't have to do this for me… _I thought. An image flashed my mind, Ikuto's worried face. His hands grasped my shoulders, long black blue strands of hair fell on his cheeks, eyebrows bent up with innocence. I stored the image away in my mind, something to think about harder, later, when I wasn't hyped up on antiseptic and laugh gas. My world twisted and blurred on occasion and I couldn't think straight, if I tried, that thought would blur in and out just like my vision. It was Ikuto who helped me, I smiled; he did have some good in him, even though this stupid injury was his fault in the first place. I crossed my arms; he probably thought it was an obligation. If he wasn't such a wimp and took the punch like a man, this wouldn't have happened.

Dad insisted I used a wheelchair instead of crutches; he didn't want me tripping down stairs or suddenly collapsing on the spot. Actually though, the wheelchair wasn't so bad, it was fun to push it around and around. Of course, other than for the fun of it, it was hard to say no when Dad gave me the puppy eyes. Kori continually paced wearily, it tortured her to see me hurt. At last she came up with an idea, I helped rap a tiny cloth around her leg and made tiny wooden crutches from sticks found in the hospital wards garden.

Morning sun shone through my bedroom window, I slid my legs sideways and hopped to my wheelchair. I wiped away the sleepiness and combed my hair before my vanity mirror. My dark brown hair was a perfectly straight and short fringed A-frame. I didn't have the patience to take care of hair any longer than that. I put on my uniform and clipped a small banana broach into the front pocket of my coat. I pulled my wheel back and the wheelchair slowly slid back and around as I inched my way out of the room. My room had temporarily been moved downstairs, at least until I got out of the wheelchair. I swung by the kitchen counter and grabbed my lunchbox and breakfast. I ate in haste and glanced at the clock. I took off with a push and headed down the street, careful not to go too fast.

I pushed my way into the greenhouse and was greeted by a worried Nadeshiko. She stood from her white chair at the guardians table, strangely, Aika wasn't here "What happened!" Nadeshiko demanded, I mulled over the idea of telling the truth, but, I realized no one here was extremely fond of Ikuto. "I fell." I forced an embarrassed laugh and scratched the by of my head. It was partly true, I _did_ fall; no harm could come from not telling them how, right? Nadeshiko's face flushed "you need to stop falling! Look what happens when you fall like that!" I nodded, no point in arguing, Nadi had a point. "I'm fine Nadi." I insisted. Yet, to no avail. She was determined to push me around on that wheelchair everyday. It was fun being able to talk with her all the time, though. "Nadi, did you do anything before you started traditional dance?"

No answer. Nadi stopped pushing. I glanced up, "…Nadi?" her face was twisted with hesitation. When she saw me looking she shook her head, trying to get rid of her thought, I suppose. She smiled again and looked down at me "No, nothing at all." Her smile was strained though, and I could tell she wanted to say something, but I dared not ask. She started pushing again, and the wheelchair bumped up and down on the cobble road around the school. "I'm leaving soon." I jolted up "What? Where! Or, should I say, When!" she stuck to my first question "I'm studying abroad." She said quietly "When are you leaving?" I repeated, a bit more hesitantly, I didn't want her to leave at all, little less know when. I would be counting the days if I knew.

"Soon. After graduation."

"T-That soon! Do you have to go?"

She nodded, I was hesitant on this last question, I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to know "Will I…Ever see you again?" she smiled at me "I'm sure I will. "

AIKA POV

I needed to apologize to Kukai for not showing up, but I was in a state of shock. I didn't go to school; I'd caught Ikuto's fever. I bunched up my two layers of blankets "I'll get you for this." I grumbled. As if right on queue, Ikuto arrived at my balcony window. Unfortunately I was unprepared for his little 'drop in' and had left the door unlocked. Being Ikuto I'm sure in his mind it was perfectly alright to invite himself in. "Yo." He waved his hand only once then let it drop to his side. He was tall, slender; he even stood in a leaned back posture, just like an alley cat. I had to wonder if in his past life he really was, it was too easy to imagine him as a cat, a slender black blue cat with glowing eyes. The kind that made you want to hold it, but it would only claw you in the face, leaving unwanted scars. People could try, but none could possess him.

Sucked back into reality by Ikuto looking at me questionably, I dove back under the blankets and did my best to come up with something good "You jerk! I'm sick now!" Mission failed. I could hear his nearly silent steps grow louder as he neared the bed "Don't forget," his voice was teasing "I'm not the one who 'tripped'" I held the covers tighter, did he _have_ to bring up the one thing I didn't want to EVER mention again! "S-shut up!" I tried for something with more impact "Quit being so full of your self!" in a blur of motion he threw back the blanket and sprung into my bed, just as the blankets settled back on top of us. I found myself staring into his midnight blue eyes once again. I turned away, trying to hide my fiery red cheeks.

"Get out right now." I said, resisting the urge to flail my hands in his face in an effort to shoo him out. He still wasn't listening; I swiveled around to face him "I said get ou-" he pressed me into his chest, he was warm and smelled like rain and grass, "You were in the park." I said randomly, I should be going crazy right now? Why did I feel so calm? "W-what..?" I mouthed silently my ears honed in at the sound of his voice "So warm. Are you cold? I'll keep you warm." I had the feeling that wasn't an offer, nor a request. He pulled me closer, until all my senses could feel was a world of Ikuto. The dark outline of the button on his shirt, the subtle smell of rain and grass, the heat that radiated from him that filled every inch of me in soft warmth. I could even feel and hear his breath running down my neck. Why was I so calm? My senses felt dulled, I was high off him. It was just; he hid this side of him so often. Or so I thought, maybe it was just him being his regular overly-affectionate in a totally unaffectionate way self.

At that one moment in time, I had a realization. That raincloud that had once rained on my sunny days was now welcomed. That raincloud poured down a rain that washed away all thought, all awareness. The kind of rain that made you want to stand and drench yourself in it free of worries. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

**CHAP 5**

My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the after noon light. Ikuto was gone.

No.

Maybe he was never here.

Was it a dream? I sat up and looked around, my room was empty, sunlight drifted around the room in glowing rays from my balcony door. Suddenly, a gust of warm wind blew into my room tossing my short hair around my face. My balcony door was open, my curtains billowing in the wind. He had been here. I pulled my knees to my shoulders and wrapped my arms around them. What was this empty feeling? Was it here before, this deep throbbing in my chest? I missed him. I wanted him to come back. No. I shook my head, letting my hair slap my face as I kept twisting, turning, desperately trying to shake the feeling off. For once in my life, Kukai wasn't the only thought in my head. I nuzzled my face deeper into my knees.

"Yo. You're awake." My head flew up, eyes flashing to the balcony door, scanning the tall, blue haired boy standing there. "Ikuto." I stumbled across the words, as if they were foreign. Yoru held a shopping bag; I tried my best to find something good to say as Ikuto neared "so…what's in the bag?" I didn't know what to say, he was back. As much as I tried to hide it my voice still sounded overjoyed, despite my constant protests, my body wouldn't listen. "here." He tossed me a slightly burnt takaiyaki wrapped in plastic. A little sticker read _200 yen_ about $2 in American money, whatever that was called. _Thanks Ikuto, I can tell so much consideration was put into this._ I thought sarcastically. Whatever, at least he thought to get me _something_ better takaiyaki than nothing at all. Ikuto strutted over and hopped onto my bed and sat down Indian style. "Thanks-I mean thank you." I quickly corrected my informal language, its not like we were close. We did spend the night together; doesn't that mean we're close? I mean does it? At that moment, more than anything, I wanted to ask him if we were friends or enemies. Or did I really want his permission to be friends, to be informal, to be just me. Yet still, Ikuto showed no sign of thinking I should speak any differently. He probably didn't care anyway. I silently pouted while I ate my takaiyaki.

After finishing I felt like I had to say something, but what? "Y-You came back." _Thanks captain obvious_, I silently scolded myself. "You let me sleep here, and I wouldn't just stay for nothing." I glanced away "yeah you would."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

I stopped eating for a second and looked up "Why don't you ever go home?" my curiosity got the best of me, I just had to now. "I don't like it there." A major understatement. He said it simply, emotionlessly, almost with a slight shrug as if it didn't matter. A tell tale sign there was more to it. "You really hate it huh?" he looked up at me, his eyes flashed with slight shock before going back to their normal emotionless expression. Did he still not trust me? Why couldn't he just tell me? What trauma did he suffer that he couldn't trust anyone? But nonetheless, I could read him like a book. The only difference was this book was in an entirely different language, so far foreign from my own. From an isolated and lonely world, a language very few could ever hope to understand. But since he'd shown me his world, even though it was but a sliver, I could understand him more. "Why? Is there something about your family that bothers you?" Ikuto hesitated, I tried to make him understand he could trust me, I wouldn't hurt him. I don't know how I possibly could. Finally, he spoke. "Utau is always being clingy and mom… I don't exactly _get along _with my step dad." I could tell he didn't want to tell me, didn't want to speak of it, _ever. _Another piece of his world was revealed to me. I didn't understand, I didn't know if I ever would, but I wanted to try. "I can see how you'd…dislike it." I tried to play along, trying to show him that as much as I wanted to understand, I didn't know the whole story.

Ikuto looked at me a second, no, observed me, took me in. "…What?" I asked. With a slight shake of his head and a blink he seemed to throw the thought away, most likely hoping it never surfaced again. He stood up to leave. "Wait!" unknowingly my hand shot out and took his wrist, pleading it and its owner not to leave. He looked down at me, eyes skeptical, then arrogant. "What? Don't tell me you're getting to like having me around?" realizing my actions I quickly shucked his hand back at him "I'll be bored…without you around." I avoided his gaze, dark and alluring, no need to make me feel any more vulnerable. "I can't even go to school?" his smirk made me shrivel like a bug under a magnifying glass, it was burning straight through me, this was a test. I don't know how that thought came to mind but somehow I knew. It must be. It was an authority stand off like you see in wolf documentaries. I needed a comeback that would nail him. "Were you actually going to go anyway?" I said sarcastically. "You have a point." He plopped back down in front of me, long legs easily collapsing under him. Bingo, I win. I secretly gave myself a pat on the back.

All day I sat on my bed with Ikuto, playing games and talking. It was about lunchtime, Ikuto and I were finishing a game of go fish, and he was winning by a land slide. Go figure. Cats like fish.

After our game, Ikuto stretched, his eyes drooped. That lazy cat, but still, I was maybe a _little_ concerned. "You okay?" he shook his head "can I sleep?" I tossed this thought around in my head "You mean here?" I pointed to the bed, he nodded. "I mean, I guess so, as long as you don't snore or anything I guess I could just read-" Ikuto fell sideways, straight on to my lap. My legs were stretched straight out and he made a perfectly landing on my lower thighs. I was frozen a minute, He meant on my lap! He can't sleep _there! _I frantically looked around for a way to get him off. "Ikuto, er, Ikuto!" I shook held my arms as far away as possible from him "Psssst Ikuto!" I shook his shoulder slightly, but no reaction, he was out cold.

I sat there with Ikuto on my lap for twenty minutes, eventually giving up all hope and leaning back on my pillow with an exasperated sigh.

The sun fell farther into the sky until it cast an orange glow into my room; I woke up and glanced around. The room was all quiet except for the inhale and exhale of Ikuto, still deeply asleep on my lap. I yawned and looked at Ikuto. He was still out cold. Yet, he looked very peaceful. His midnight blue eyes were closed, his eyebrows for once not furrowed from a smirk. He was completely expressionless. Without realizing, I reached my hand down to brush away a string of hair that had fallen in his face. As I brushed it away a small glow penetrated the thin T-shirt Ikuto was wearing.

I thought it over a second, I was crazy curious, but was I curious enough to stick my hand down a teenage boys shirt? Answer? Yes, Yes I was. I pulled out a small key on a chain; it had surprising similarity to my own Humpty Lock. The Dumpty Key. This must be it. I tilted it in the afternoon light and it cast shimmering lights onto my wall. Ikuto was still asleep. I was curious, what would happen if I put the key into my lock? I reached into my own shirt and pulled out the lock. I hadn't realized before but it too was faintly glowing. I held the two next to each other. My hair stood on end with nerves as I drew the two closer together. "OW!" the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key rejected each other so strongly they zapped me! In surprise, I threw the two up in the air, The Humpty Lock fell back against my collarbone and the Dumpty Key slid back under Ikuto's chin.

Ikuto blinked open his eyes "What are you doing?" he asked giving me a look that an interrogator would. He knew I was guilty of something. "You have the Dumpty Key." I said simply, he sat up and looked me straight in the eye, kneeling over me. "Did you try to put them together?" I tried to avoid his gaze but there was no where else to look. "I wanted to see what happened…" It was an honest excuse, and yet Ikuto started cracking up as if I had just made the stupidest mistake possible. At last he calmed down, "You DO realize you can't just _put_ them together, don't you?" I looked at him, most likely that to him looked like I was beyond confused, which I was. "Its much more complex then that, they don't just _go_ together, this isn't any normal key and lock." I was even more confused now "And to top it off, you should've known they wouldn't just fit together because you wanted them too, I, the Dumpty Key bearer, have to will them to fit together as well." Maybe it was a bit more complex than I figured, but what I got from Ikuto's lecture made a rather simple resolve to me.

"Okay, then you help. We'll open the lock together, happy?" Ikuto thought a moment "No. It isn't time yet, you wouldn't understand, but I know how this works, and this isn't it." I stared at him "Why? You don't think they'll go together? We're friends, I don't see why they wouldn't-" uh-oh. I said FRIENDS, should I have done that? Does he think we're friends? Aren't we? I looked at my hands and twiddled my thumbs; Ikuto didn't seem to care "Friends, or not friends, it doesn't matter. It goes much deeper than that." I looked back up at him, but surprisingly, he was already half way to the balcony door. "Wait, I mean, Sorry. I didn't mean to get you all resentful or anything…" Ikuto turned around and walked back over "Apology accepted, but you still don't know anything." I didn't even understand what he was talking about "Then why don't you tell me? You have all the answers to my questions so why aren't you answering them!" I was getting irritated and frustrated, if he knew everything why didn't he tell me anything?

Ikuto patted my head "You'll understand eventually, I'll see you around." He stood up and walked to the balcony door, he looked once more over his shoulder at me, and it may be just hopeful thinking, but I thought I saw a flash of affection in his eyes before he disappeared out the door. I kind of wished I hadn't done that, maybe then he would've stayed. _He would've left anyway. _I told myself _Why should I care?_ I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**CHAP 6**

My eyes snapped open, I threw back my blanket; my last sliver of hope flew out the window when I remembered he left. I willed my legs to work as I combed my mid length blonde hair, I tied it into a small braid and pulled on my uniform. I grabbed Eri (not a morning person) still in her egg and put her in my book bag. I hopped down the stairs skipping 2 at a time. Mom already had breakfast set out on the table. I pulled out a seat and collapsed into it. "Feeling better dear?" Mom asked sweetly while she washed the dishes "Yeah, thanks." I stuffed rice into my mouth, took a big drink of milk and swallowed. "Time to go!" I ricocheted off my chair and scrambled out the door.

I rode my bike to school to save time, as I pedaled my best up the hill towards Seiyo, I spotted Kukai. I jumped off my bike and waved to him, he stopped and turned around, seeing me, he smiled. I slid to a stop in front of him and bowed "Sorry! I am so, so, so, so, sooo sorry!" he scratched the back of his head that same way he always does, "Its okay, I understand." he said with a laugh. I stole a glance at him; he was smiling with his eyes open. His 'Gentlemanly' smile. I did hurt his feelings. I stood up and tilted my head "What's wrong?" he pulled back and the smile faded "nothing, I'm fine, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I looked at my watch then back at Kukai, "You're right!" Kukai stopped me from hopping right back on my bike and hurrying off "One more thing, See you out front the planetarium after school," he winked "You can't ditch Kukai without making it up!" he turned around and ran off to catch up with his friends.

I hurried to my seat just as the bell rang. At lunch I stood out front the school, totally befuddled. "Where's the planetarium?" I said quietly to myself "AIKAAAA!" I turned around to a sprinting Eika waving her hands in the air like a crazy person. I Smiled "EIKKAAAA!" and imitated her hand movements. She slid her feet in front of her and stumbled to a stop. "Gah! Stuck the landing!" she said with her hands out to balance her. I laughed "Eika, where's the planetarium?" she tilted her head with confusion "Planetarium? OH! You mean the big round thing!"

"…what?"

Eika grabbed my hand and barreled off dragging me behind her. She slid to a stop in front of an old building with vines weaving down the sides, adorned with flowers. "This building is part of the school?" "Correction! WAS part of the school, but is no longer." Eika informed me. I nodded and observed the area. Tall grass that scratched my heels surrounded the building, a tree or two was scattered around. A dirt path that had apparently led us here was trailed with a few rocks. The place was surreal.

"How pretty…" the words dripped out of my mouth like running water, suddenly interrupted by a dam "But why did you need to find it?" Eika asked "It's not like it's something people _usually_ look for." Still admiring the building I told the truth "Kukai wanted me to meet him here after school-"

"HOW ROMANTIC!" I could've sworn I felt the world shake from Eika's squeal of joy. She held her face in her hands and danced around "I wish Ikuto would ask me-!" "Ikuto..?" I asked, I wanted to hear more, why would she mention Ikuto? "Don't even pretend, you knew I liked him already!" she said smiling ear to ear. True, I did know she liked him; I just want to know how much Ikuto likes her. Or maybe, what I really wanted to know was how I felt about _him._ The way I felt just yesterday, does Eika feel like that all the time? Whenever she sees him..?

"Right, right. I knew. Eika?" I babbled on still lost in thought. "Yeah?" she drew out the vowels "How does he make you feel, I mean, how does Ikuto make you feel?" Eika collapsed onto the grass and put her arms behind her head. She stared up at the sky "How you feel about Kukai I suppose. With a person like Ikuto, it's hard to say." She looked so peaceful when she spoke about him; her smile was so soft I could practically feel its warmth. "At first I thought, 'What is it with this guy?' and soon enough I found myself thinking about him all the time," she looked at me for a second with a small laugh "I really hated the guy." Her gaze turned back to the clouds "Then one day, I realized I didn't hate him at all, in fact, it was exactly the opposite." She laughed again, so lightly it sounded almost like a bell "I guess you could say I hated him so much I loved him." Her smile faded slightly "But it's hard liking him. He's never really nice to me, even though I get the feeling he sort of cares, I get even more of a feeling he doesn't."

I nodded to myself; _I feel the same way, Eika. _I thought. "I miss him so much when he's not in my sight, but I can't stand to have someone so cold around me all the time." She stared forward, looking at something that only she could see. She blinked and stood up then turned to me. "But I won't give up! He'll see how great I am someday!" with that, she marched off. Her voice was so full of passion; could I ever talk about someone like that? I don't think I ever have. Not even about Kukai, I've never given myself motivation enough to confess or shout out my heart.

I laid down in the grass, trying to bring up the feeling that Eika had. I found myself speaking to the sky. "God, love is too complex. Did you make it this confusing to teach us a lesson? To prove life can't be easy?" the clouds drifted along easily in the sky "It's hurting everyone, and yet, it also makes you feel so good. Loving, and being loved, you made it this special for a reason. I just wish I knew what reason that was." I was pouring my heart out to the vast blue sky above, letting all my worries fly away. "Why is it, I can't be happy with what I have? You know what, God? I think it's a miracle for two people to like each other at the same time." I sighed "Why does it always work out that way?" My heart felt lighter now, even if my questions hadn't been answered, I felt they'd been heard. That was good enough for me for now. With each word I spoke to the sky, my heart felt a little lighter. "Why did you make humans so delicate? It's hardly even fair. It's so frustrating! Can't you even give me a little answer?"

"Live by what your heart tells you."

I wasn't expecting an answer. I sat up and my head jerked to the direction I heard the voice. There sat a strikingly familiar boy with long hair "everyone hurts," he didn't look at me but rather up at the sky. His face was a soft expression even though he wore no smile. "The hurting won't stop, it never does. But with every laugh, and every confession, it will hurt less." The boy stood up and I followed. "Who are you?" I asked skeptically "Fujisaki Nagihiko." He replied "Nagihiko-…kun?" I asked subtly for his permission to be friends he simply nodded at me "Nagihiko-kun you look just like someone I know very well." He nodded again "I get that often. I'll be leaving now." The boy with the long hair, Nagihiko, walked away. I could've sworn I'd seen him somewhere before. I suddenly remembered and my wrist instinctively shot up to my face, I stared at my watch "No way! I'm late!" I turned on my heel and went flying to my class.

**CHAP 7**

"Glad you actually came!"

"Of course! I wouldn't just not come!"

Kukai laughed "You've done it before."

I jumped at his words "That was an accident." I stuttered. I peeked up at Kukai's face. He looked suddenly serious. "Do you like Tsukimori Ikuto?" he said it so straight forward, I was hardly prepared. I nearly collapsed and just managed to control myself "W-what?" "Do you like Tsukimori Ikuto?" he repeated. I was so flustered I couldn't think, I had to say something, I didn't want to lie, but _I_ didn't even know what the truth was!

I forced myself to surface an answer "I-I…" "Do you?" I looked at my feet "I don't know." I said honestly. I willed myself to look up at him and into his eyes. "I mean, I can't answer that. I wish I could tell the truth, I wish I could lie. But I have no secrets to be hidden, I just, _don't know_." I could feel I was almost shaking, who knew I could ever possibly be a little scared of Kukai. "You never even notice-!" he stepped forward, completely disregarding my words. "Never notice? Until recently, yeah, I didn't. To be honest, I didn't think about anything other than sport anyway. And yet, not long ago, I found myself thinking about you!" my heart was beating so fast I thought it might jump out of my chest, he thought about me? Since when? "At first I was confused and frustrated, I figured even if I _did_ like you, you wouldn't like me back, it's not like things work out that way." He likes me? My mind was spinning "and I finally got the strength to tell you, and then I saw you with Ikuto." Oh no. Ikuto. He saw me with Ikuto? Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. "But now you say you don't know if you like him or not, and I'm here to say I guess I don't really care! I like you anyway." Suddenly a thought surfaced in my mind, and the words poured out on there own. "You're graduating tomorrow."

"Nothing will change." He smiled at me "I promise." He put his forehead against mine and looked me straight in the eye and smiled his honest smile. His truly happy one. "Nothing will change, I like _you_." I could barely breathe. He was so close, smiling at only me. This was what I always wanted, it was beyond mind blowing. I couldn't think about anything, nothing came to mind. Total blank. I found myself smiling too. Kukai pulled away slightly and held my shoulders "You can't like anyone else either, promise?" he winked at me. I stared back, breathless. I nodded, the only reaction I could muster up. He let me go and walked away.

I fell to my knees. My mouth curved into a smile. I laughed once "ha." My smile widened and I laughed again "ha ha." My smile grew ear to ear as I laughed and rolled around in the grass until I couldn't breathe.

I sat on my bed at home clutching a pillow, digging my claws (fingers) so deep into it, it made creases along the entire surface. I hadn't stopped smiling all day, even though my cheeks ached awfully badly. "Kukai likes me." I whispered to myself and squeezed the pillow tighter. There was a tap on my balcony door from behind the curtain. My smile instantly dropped, Ikuto. Ikuto, whom almost ruined this for me, almost stopped my miracle from happening.

But still, my heart ached when I realized I couldn't talk to him again. I couldn't see him again. I couldn't risk drifting closer to him. There is no comfort in liking someone like him, someone who'd never like me back. Someone who couldn't possibly.

Ikuto was like an ocean. You can search the ocean for a hundred years and still know nothing, I may have thought I knew him, when in all honesty, I knew nothing. Ikuto was an ocean that was too deep, to wild, an ocean whose waves crushed and destroyed anyone who dared to enter it. I dared to enter, and I'd been tossed around and thrown in and out but I just kept going back in. His waters were manipulative, waters that were so sweet and warm they kept drawing you back in; just so you could be toyed with once again.

I pulled the curtain closed and sat against the door to assure myself he couldn't enter. Kukai was exactly the opposite; Kukai was the sky, comforting, light, always there for you. The sky could never harm you. It would never want to. Ikuto had to leave, now, before I was sucked in again. "Go away." I whispered "Go away."

I willed him with all my might to leave, repeating those words over and over in my head.

_Go away, go away, go away_

I turned around and pulled back the curtain, Ikuto was no where to be seen. I rose and went back to my bed. I missed him. I was to busy thinking about Kukai that I didn't notice. I missed him so much. "He's gone now." I said quietly to myself "He isn't coming back, he can't…he won't." I added the last part just to assure myself he didn't care. My thoughts still tortured me, He might not come back. I might never see him again.

"Ikuto!" I sprinted to the door and thrust it open, wind tussled my hair and threw the curtain back. I trotted onto the balcony "Ikuto!" I glanced around, desperately searching for him. "Ikuto….Ikuto…come back." I whispered, sinking down against the wall. "Don't go, come back." I whispered to the wind.

**CHAP 8**

A tear hit the concrete, then another. Why? I rubbed my eyes. Why? They just wouldn't stop. Why? Wind tossed my hair into my face, and then he was there. I was crying ridiculously, I must have looked so childish. I tried to stop, he came back; I don't need to cry anymore. But they didn't stop.

He kneeled beside me "Look at the tough girl now." Ikuto whispered. He ran his thumb across my cheek, wiping away my childish tears.  
>It surprised me, when he put his arms around me and petted my hair; we fit together like a puzzle piece. I was crying uncontrollably, out of shock and fear, maybe even happiness. Kukai always made me feel safe and loved, but Ikuto was like a rollercoaster, I never knew I could feel this much.<p>

My entire heart was pouring out my eyes.

_Stop._

I told myself

_Stop crying. _

But I couldn't. Ikuto held me and assured me everything was fine, _don't leave._ I thought to myself, even though deep down inside I knew. Tomorrow, he'll be the same old Ikuto. He only cares because he doesn't like to see girls cry. I'm sure that's it. "What are you crying about now, blockhead? Always crying." He said with a shake of his head. "Y-you" I managed to stutter through deep breaths, Ikuto tensed for a second "I won't leave again, I won't leave, I promise." Another promise, how do I always get promised?

**CHAP 9**

TADASE POV

I felt uneasy. No calls from her, I hadn't even seen her. She disappeared from my life almost as if she'd never been in it. Why? Did she not want me around anymore? I was thinking pathetic things, I couldn't help myself. Did she have to tear me apart even more? I could be happy just seeing her smile.

"Oh. Hotori-kun." I looked up, Eika. Aika's best friend had never liked me much, I don't know why, but we've never really gotten along. "Yamaguchi, do you hate me?" I looked up at her, I don't really think it mattered to me if she did or not, I just wanted to get one answer. "I don't hate you." She sat down next to me "But I don't particularly like you either." "Why?" I had to know "You don't know how much Aika worries about you. She never wanted to hurt you, but you made it hard for her not too. You give her so much trouble, if you really liked her, you'd give up." She leaned back "That's just what I think."

Her words were right, Aika blamed herself so often, and she would've thought it was better just to leave me alone. Aika always cared too much for other people. "Tadase." The shock at hearing her say my real name jolted me back to reality "I said, give up." The thought had never occurred to me. How could I give up? "Did you ever once think it would be better for the both of you if you just gave up?" Eika stood up and brushed herself off. She trotted away back to the school, leaving me with too many thought pulling at my mind.

AIKA POV

I woke up and pulled back the covers, was it a dream? I rubbed my eyes; it couldn't have been real, could it? I remembered, yesterday, Kukai confessed. Butterflies stirred my nerves, apparently, the blanket as well. It was moving! I threw the blanket back in an effort the spot the culprit. A peacefully sleeping Ikuto turned over to face me. My mind fell blank looking at his face. This awkward, strange person had shown me many sides of him. With this person I shared my first kiss. For this person, I learned to see the good in people. This person was kind and gentle, but he hid that side of him to keep from getting hurt, or from trusting anyone. So peaceful he was when sleeping, and so dull and arrogant when awake.

I got dress for school and left him sleeping there.

Today was graduation. Kukai was leaving. I did as I was told and wore the ridiculous guardian cape to the assembly. I watched from my seat as Kukai said his goodbye speech in the auditorium and watched as Nadeshiko declared that she was leaving to study abroad. So fast, already the jack and queen were leaving.

After the assembly Kukai approached all of the remaining guardians "I'm leaving now, find a super good jack to replace me!" he winked "I'll visit often, okay?" he smiled at me and walked off stage. Nadeshiko said her farewells to the guardians and left as well. Just out of her wheelchair, Eika was in tears. I laughed,, I was such a crybaby, yet tough Eika was the one crying.

Without them, it would be up to us to find new character bearers to join the guardians. It was us against the world, I will miss our friends but there is no turning back. The show must go on!

THE END

Stay tuned for part 2!

Thanks for reading everyone!

I am so thankful to all the people willing to read this, so here is a special shout out to you!

Also I would like to thank my two best friends for supporting me.

This was written purely by me, no dictatorship from anyone so any similarities to other fan fictions is purely coincidence. (I barely read any fan fics anyway!)

And to all the haters who have no life…

Love ya! It's always good to hear corrective advice!

Oh and if I messed up on any special details regarding original Shugo Chara characters (like Ikuto's last name, which always frazzles me) please feel free to comment and correct me!


End file.
